Vendetta Pro Wrestling
Vendetta Pro Wrestling (or Vendetta Pro for short) is an independent professional wrestling promotion, founded in 2009 and based in Santa Maria, California, which produces live professional wrestling events regionally, including throughout California—primarily the Central Coast—and yearly in Las Vegas, Nevada. Vendetta Pro tends to shy away from the practice of using it's initials (VPW) as a short name, as to not get lost in the "alphabet soup" of independent wrestling promotions. On July 15, 2014, Vendetta Pro became a licensed member of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). When Billy Corgan purchased the NWA in late 2017, all licensed member deals were dissolved including that of Vendetta Pro. Vendetta Pro continues on independent in the state California. History Vendetta Pro Wrestling was originally founded under the name Pro Wrestling Unplugged, licensed as a West Coast extension of the original Pro Wrestling Unplugged promotion based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. However, the license was quickly pulled, and shortly thereafter, PWU shut down operations. The now-unnamed West Coast promotion then began using the name Vendetta Pro Wrestling, and focused more on creating their own identity, using a mix of former World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling talents with wrestlers from the Independent Circuit on the West Coast and wrestlers trained by Vendetta Pro. Vendetta Pro's first event was held on July 11, 2009 in Santa Maria, with an 11 match card including an improptu Battle Royal for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, which was won by "Sexy” Sean Casey. Vendetta Pro often features “Tri-Force” matches, which are standard three person matches. Vendetta Pro sanctions a Championship title for these kind of matches, known as the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship. The first Tri-Force Champion was Chimaera, who won the title on May 23, 2010 in Lompoc, California, defeating “Nightclaw” Brian Cage and “Big Nasty” Jason Watts in a tournament final. Not long after, Chimaera had to relinquish the title due to signing with World Wrestling Entertainment. Vendetta Pro has often featured cast members from the truTV hit television show "Operation Repo", Matt Burch and Froy Tercero, who serve as executive "enforcers", as well as lieutenant Commissioners themselves. Vendetta Pro was one of the few Wrestling companies in California to produce entrance videos for their live events. Vendetta Pro's entrance videos are produced by Christopher "TAK" Clark. Since 2012, Vendetta Pro has presented the official live wrestling events of the annual Cauliflower Alley Club Reunion in Las Vegas, Nevada. These events were co-promoted with a number if other promotions. Vendetta Pro's "The Final Level" event on November 23, 2013 in Simi Valley, California, was featured on TMZ. The Main Event was based on the 1985 feature film "The Last Dragon", and featured the star of that movie, "Bruce Leroy" Taimak Guarriello teaming up with Jimmy Wang Yang to take on the team of Shannon Ballard and Jimi Mayhem. Mayhem's character is based on the movie's primary antagonist, "The Shogun of Harlem". Kayfabe College Training Academy Vendetta Pro operates its own school, the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Kayfabe College, located in Santa Maria. Trainers include Billy Blade, Sunami and Mike Menace. Cross-Promotion Vendetta Pro Wrestling has a history of affiliating with and helping to promote other companies with which it's talent is involved, such as All Pro Wrestling, Gold Rush Pro Wrestling, Primo's Hardcore & Wrestling, the Insane Wrestling League, Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling, the KnokX Pro Territory League, Freakshow Wrestling, ChickFight, Traditional Championship Wrestling and Dragon Gate USA. On Wednesday, December 14, 2011, Vendetta Pro reached an agreement with Northern California promotion All Pro Wrestling for APW to promote the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tag-Team Championship. With APW's own Tag-Team title having been deactivated a few years prior, the Vendetta Pro Tag-Team title would now be known as the Unified Tag-Team Championship, branded as both a Vendetta Pro Wrestling and an All Pro Wrestling title and defended at events held by both promotions. APW titles have been defended on Vendetta Pro Wrestling events. In January 2013, Combat Zone Wrestling filmed an "Ultraviolent Underground" match at Vendetta Pro Wrestling's Kayfabe College training facility in Santa Maria, California. This was a lighttube bundles deathmatch was between CZW's Drake Younger and Vendetta Pro's J.D. Horror. The match was won by the veteran Younger. In 2013, Vendetta Pro Wrestling introduced the "California Cup", with multiple promotions sending representatives into the Battle Royal to compete for the Cup, both for individual recognition and promotional recognition. Prior to the first Battle Royal, All Pro Wrestling founder and owner Roland Alexander passed away. In his honor, Vendetta Pro named the match as the Roland Alexander Memorial Battle Royal, and the trophy as the Roland Alexander Memorial California Cup. On June 2, 2014 in Las Vegas, Nevada at the annual Casino Royale event as part of the Cauliflower Alley Club reunion, the NWA World Heavyweight Championship changed hands as Rob Conway defeated Satoshi Kojima for the title. Since then, Vendetta Pro has become a licensed NWA promotion and sanctions the NWA Tri-Force Championship, NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship and NWA Western States Tag Team Championship. The NWA Tri-Force and Western States Tag titles are integrated with Vendetta Pro's own locally sanctioned titles. Championships *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship *NWA Western States Tag Team Champions *NWA/Vendetta Pro Western States Heavyweight Championship *WA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship Special Championship Titles and Recognitions *Luna Vachon Memorial Lunacy Cup - **2011 - Nikki The New York Knockout **2012 - "The Bloodthirsty Vixen" Amanda (Marriah Moreno) **2013 - Hudson Envy **2014 - Raze **2015 - La Rosa Negra *Cauliflower Alley Cup - **2012 - "The Original Mr. Wonderful" Rock Riddle **2013 - "The Warlord of Weird" Sinn Bodhi **2014 - "Sexy" Sean Casey **2015 - Tokyo Monster Kahagas *Roland Alexander Memorial California Cup - **2013 - "The Freak" Jeckles The Jester representing All Pro Wrestling **2014 - "War Pig" Jody Kristofferson representing Vendetta Pro Wrestling Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV On July 4, 2012, Vendetta Pro debuted it's television program. The program runs for 30 minutes, and features matches which have taken place during previously held Vendetta Pro events which have been featured on DVD releases. Many episodes also feature promos which have been shown on YouTube leading up to events, as well as vignettes with major professional wrestling superstars stating "You're watching Vendetta Pro". The program broadcasts on Comcast 25 in the Santa Maria/Lompoc area. Currently, new episodes air on a tri-weekly schedule, first appearing on Wednesday nights. Santa Maria residents can see the program three times a week: Wednesdays at 11pm, Thursday at 7pm, and Fridays at 5pm. Meanwhile, the program airs five times a week for Lompoc residents: 11 pm on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, and on Thursdays at 7pm. Plans are in the works to debut the show on Charter cable in the San Luis Obispo area as well. An episode usually consists of one or two matches, as well as interviews or "promos" cut by competitors in each match. Commentary is usually provided by Joseph Duncan, and occasionally a color commentator. The television show is produced by Christopher "TAK" Clark. The program is currently ungoing some restructuring, with emphasis being placed more on Vendetta Pro's soon-to-come On Demand service. Logos Vendetta-nwa-2015.png Vpwfulllogo-nwa2.png Vendetta original.jpg Vendettatv.png VTV-Screen.PNG See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *NWA/Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship *NWA/Vendetta Pro Western States Heavyweight Championship * NWA/Vendetta Pro Western States Tag Team Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV *Vendetta Pro Wrestling roster External links *Vendetta Pro on Facebook *Vendetta Pro on Twitter *Vendetta Pro's YouTube Channel * Profile Category:American wrestling promotions Category:California based wrestling promotions Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling Category:Promotions